


Wonderful

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby looks wonderful tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13 of my 30 day challenge. Song used as a prompt was "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton given to me as a prompt by kikis_korner.

Abby brushes her hair. She's still not used to the long hair and she's wondering if she should cut it off again. But the length is something that she and Connor had both enjoyed while they'd been cut off from civilization. She glances in the mirror and notices him watching her. "What is it, Connor? Do I look alright?" 

"You look good. No, better than good. You look wonderful tonight." He moves up behind her and hugs her. "You always look wonderful. You are wonderful. I love you, Abby."

"I love you, Connor." Abby turns her head and kisses his cheek. "Come on, let's go. We've got Becker and Jess's rehearsal dinner to go to."

"Should I have asked..."

"No. We both agreed that the piece of paper doesn't matter. We're married where it counts." She slips her fingers through his and raises their joined hands to her heart, laying them over it. "That's all that matters for us."


End file.
